Holidays and celebrations are made more festive through the use of ornamental decorations. While each ornament is different, most decorations, such as a tree topper, are stationary and can only be viewed best from a certain angle. Furthermore, traditional ornaments rely solely on aesthetic appeal and are not interactive. Some ornaments do incorporate musical elements, however, songs or musical notes are typically preprogrammed and limited in number. Another concern with traditional ornaments it that they lack modularity; the look of the ornament cannot be changed. This leads to storage concerns. As ornaments are typically not displayed year round, they must be placed in storage in the offseason. This can become quite troublesome when collecting large amounts of ornaments, especially when many individuals do not even utilize all ornaments as they try to achieve a different decorative look each year.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a decorative tree topper that has interchangeable elements, that lights up and plays music, and that presents a rotatable display. An ornamental display is mounted onto a rotating platform, wherein the rotating platform is rotatably connected to a support structure. The support structure includes a sheath that is designed to fit atop a tree and navigate around the branches of the tree. An electronics assembly powers a motor used to drive the rotating platform, and provides a microcontroller that allows the user to change parameters of a light assembly, a speaker, and the motor. Users can upload songs from a personal computing device to the microcontroller, wherein the microcontroller operates the speaker. A stabilization post is also provided to assist in upholding the support structure atop the tree, wherein the stabilization post is able to be adjusted in order to accommodate different tree heights and structures.